1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to paper transmitting mechanisms, and particularly to a paper-out mechanism for a printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a printing apparatus, such as a printer or a photocopying machine, feeds a sheet of paper, prints a desired image on the paper, and discharges the printed paper to a paper out board which is used to carry the printed paper thereon.
In most office environments, a single printing apparatus is used by a plurality of users. Papers printed by different users are often stacked together on the paper out board of the printing apparatus. It is time-consuming and inconvenient to separate different users' printed papers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.